gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
GK1HD transcript
Menu 20th Anniversary Edition Gabriel Knight Sins of the Fathers Graphic Novel New Game Continue From Checkpoint Load Game Settings Quit Tutorials The Score Bar shows your score. Points can be earned through key events, solving puzzles, and learning more about the world. Try and get the maximum score! Clicking and holdin gdown the Score Bar will show all the hotspots in the area. The spacebar also reveals them. Move the cursor around the screen to find hotspots or to move. Click once to walk and double-click to teleport. If you can interact with someone or something, the cursor will highlight and display a text label. Click it to see what actions are available. The Pause button displays the menu. Pressing Esc also does this. Press F5 to open the save menu or F7 to open the load menu. The Journal button displays Gabriel's journal, which records his thoughts as you play. The journal records clues and important information. The journal's Hints tab provides guidance. The Star button displays Special Edition content such as concept art, notes, interviews, and more. Each area shows different Special Edition content. This button hides all of the other buttons on the bottom of the screen. Pressing this button again will display them again. The Inventory Bag button opens the inventory window, as does pressing I. Left of the bag is your active item, which can be selected from your inventory. Clicking on the active item lets you interact with it. The Map button teleports Gabriel to the world map. Yhou can also press M to go to the map. In certain areas of the game, this button will be grayed out and cannot be used. Use the Talk icon to talk to people. This usually displays a list of topics. Use the Hand icon to pick up items and add them to your inventory. Use the Operate icon to interact with objects in the world, such as a lever. Use the Active Item button to use the displayed item with someone or something. Use the Eye icon to look at people or objects and learn more about them. Use the Open icon to interact with an object that can open or close. F1 = Replay This Tutorial ESC = Main Menu F5 = Save Menu F7 = Load Menu I = Inventory Shortcut M = World Map Shortcut Spacebar = Show All Hotspots Tutorial: The "Combine" button allows you to combine two items by clicking on them. All combinable items are highlighted in blue. If your active item is combinable, it will be highlighted green. If it's not combinable, then it will be highlighted yellow. To combine items, click a proper combinable item with your active item. Tutorial: Most key topics required to progress the game are highlighted in gold. Chapters Day 1 I dreamt of blood upon the shore, of eyes that spoke of sin. The lake was smooth and deep and black as was her scented skin... Day 2 A mask I wore as I approached, I was what I am not. And though the pattern was unclear, its meaning could be bought.... Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Journal Day 1 Seven nights of bad dreams in a row! This is turning into a bad habit. Snakes and flames and some leopard-faced woman... Grace thinks its from the research I'm doing on the Voodoo Murders. I think she thinks too much. Speaking of, she had some messages for me. Maybe one of them will provide some new inspiration. Hints Special Content "St George's Books Exterior" original sketch, 1993 version by John Shroades "This is where the perspective drawing class in college paid off." John Shroades, AD "St George's Books", 1993 version is shown over 20th Anniversary Edition version. "Original bookshop (640x300) vs the new (2048x1536). I wanted more New Orleans flavor in the remake." Jane Jensen, designer. Inventory Items Gift Certificate Sketchbook Manila Envelope Hair Jail Tweezers Black Shirt Flashlight Magnifying Glass Police Photo Murder Photo Lake Pattern Lake Snake Scale Clay Narrator Narrator: Anywhere/Multiple Narrator: That doesn't seem to work that way. Narrator: Handsome, isn't he? Narrator: That doesn't work that way. Narrator: Gabriel can't see a way to use that. Gabriel: You've already got me, you lucky devil. Gabriel: Knight. Gabriel Knight. In case someone wants to know. Gabriel: Don't get personal. Gabriel: Does this mean anything to you? Maps French Quarter Hotspots St. George's Books St. Louis Cathedral Jackson Square Jackson Square Overlook Voodoo Museum Dixieland Drug Store Police Station Exit to Greater New Orleans Map (x2) Narrator Narrator: The Dixieland Drug Store is closed until tomorrow morning. Narrator: Posted on the door of the museum is a sign saying: "Closed." Their hours list that they will open again tomorrow. Gabriel Gabriel: The sign says the overlook's closed for repairs until June 21st. Greater New Orleans Hotspots Lake Pontchartrain French Quarter Gedde Mansion Exit to French Quarter (x2) Narrator St. Georges Books Hot Spots *Balcony *Window (x2) *Grace's Coat *Exit to Map *Welcome Mat *Coffee Machine *Books *Counter *Box *Gargoyle *Desk *Chandelier *Ladder *Register *Coat *Coat Rack *Bookshelf *Newspaper *Art Supplies *Painting *Exit to Bedroom *Ashtray *Phone *Lamp *Grace *Gabriel Narrator Narrator: Gabriel plans to turn the balcony into a shmaltzy cafe if he ever gets the cash. Narrator: The balcony floor needs work and is unsafe. Narrator: The windows of St. George's Books overlook Bourbon Street. Narrator: The chandelier is original. Gabriel finds it charming. Narrator: All right, all right. He can't afford to replace it. Narrator: The books on the table have been chosen for their special appeal--recent fiction by the biggies. In other words, nothing written by Gabriel. Narrator: Blessed caffeine. Narrator: Gabriel can't take that. Narrator: Today's newspaper is on the counter. Narrator: "Times" dated June 18, 1993. The Aquarius horoscope says... Narrator: Potential storms ahead. Proceed with caution and do not get involved with anything new at this time. Narrator: Dramatic, isn't it? Gabriel didn't eat for three weeks after splurging on that coat. He has a thing for black leather. Narrator: Grace's coat is a simple, but classic, trench coat. Gabriel hates people with good taste. Narrator: The welcome mat is well-worn. Unfortunately, that's only because Gabriel picked it up second-hand, not because of a stampede of customers. Narrator: The only way to use the coat rack is by putting a coat on it. Well, there may be OTHER ways, but it's a bit heavy to lug into the bedroom. Narrator: Grace likes the little banker's lamp. She has the soul of an accountant. Narrator: The gargoyle has no function but sheer ugliness. Not unlike...oh, never mind. Narrator: The ladder provides access to the uppermost shelves of the book case. Narrator: Gabriel looks at the cash register, checking for cobwebs. Narrator: Gabriel opens the cash register to examine the take. Or, in the case of St. George's Books, the MIStake. Narrator: It's an ashtray. Narrator: The old desk is one Gabriel picked up near a dumpster. Not too shabby, huh? Narrator: Well, okay, maybe it is. Narrator: Three Snakes in a Skull." Gabriel's father painted it. Narrator: Gabriel wouldn't dare touch Grace's oil paints. Narrator: Gabriel would rather use the phone in his studio—for privacy. Narrator: The box has Gabriel's name on it, written in his grandmother's handwriting. Narrator: Gabriel's father's old sketchbook sits on the top. Narrator: It's a book about the world of snakes. Narrator: Gabriel leafs through a German-English dictionary... Narrator: A book of German Poetry that once belonged to Gabriel's grandfather. Gabriel has always found it strangely compelling. Register (close-up) *Money *Gift Certificate Narrator: Gabriel checks the drawer again, just in case life as we know it changed significantly since he last looked. Narrator: The cash register contains about $20.00 in small bills and change. Narrator: Gabriel doesn't want to take that with him. Narrator: It's a twenty dollar gift certificate left over from yet another dismal failure of a promotion. Narrator: Nope. No safe full of money back there. Narrator: Grace keeps her art supplies here. Gabriel Gabriel: Yes, because having nightmares is what I DO, apparently. Seventh damn night in a row. Gabriel: Mmmm. Good coffee. Gabriel: My kidneys are already floating, thanks. Gabriel: Unfortunately, I don't think my readers would go for a horror novel about fluffy bunny rabbits. So Voodoo it is. Gabriel: Bite me. Gabriel: Hmmph. Right. Gabriel: Cute gargoyle, eh? Gabriel: Life is too short to talk to ugly statues. Gabriel: Just trying to refresh my memory. Gabriel: I trust you can live without this old gift certificate? Gabriel: What a wacky, off-beat kind of guy Daddy was. Gabriel: Hey, that's interesting. Snakes can sense their prey by vibration. Gabriel: Grace, get a life. Gabriel: "Himmel" means heaven. Huh. Gabriel: "Drachen" means dragons. I wonder if Mosely would know he was being insulted if I called him "Drachen breath." Gabriel: "Spiel" means game. Interesting. Gabriel: "Drei" means three." Gabriel: "Besessen" means possessed. That's handy to know. Gabriel: "Mittag" means midday, noon. Gabriel: "Reise" means a journey. I wonder if I'll ever use this stuff. Gabriel: Drei Drachen. Drei Drachen kriechen in meinen Schlaf, die Seele woll'n sie lebendig zum Fraß. Gabriel:Feurigen Atems, gespaltener Zunge genießen sie jedes Mahl. Gabriel: Heinz Ritter. I'm not sure what it says, but I get the feeling the guy was one sick puppy. Gabriel: You can't take two steps down Bourbon Street without ending up with a strand of beads. Gabriel: Mmm... Fun times. Gabriel: Just a few self-help books. That one on top was a joke gift from Mosely. Gabriel: I forget where that came from, but... seems like a nice place to visit. Gabriel: I always had a thing for St. George, the one who slew a dragon. It's probably bigger than this little guy, though. Gabriel: That's from Gran. She likes to think it means someone's watching over me. I'm not so sure about that, but I don't have the heart to get rid of it. Gabriel: I don't use hairspray. Nope. Not me. Gabriel: Not so lucky for the rabbit, was it? Gabriel: The Blake Backlash series. My literary claim to fame... such as it is. Gabriel: Local interest piece on the store. It didn't garner the sympathy sales I was hoping for. Gabriel: Someone left those here after Mardi Gras. Gabriel: My spare motorcycle gloves. Gabriel: I practically own stock in these guys! Gabriel: Gracie's résumé. She was WAY over-qualified... and also the only person who applied. Gabriel: Those keychains were for a promo I tried once. Before I realized it was hopeless. Gabriel: I'm going to take the tweezers for a bit. Gabriel: Mind if I borrow the magnifying glass? Gabriel: Don't mind if I do. Gabriel: Oh, nothing. Gabriel: I can go through the rest of that stuff some other time. Gabriel: Like I haven't tried. Gabriel: Got a minute, Grace? Gabriel: Never. Gabriel: I HOPE you're insulting the size of my brain. Gabriel: I'm going out. Gabriel: I'm outta here. Try not to sell out the store while I'm gone. Gabriel: Hello, beautiful. It's me. Gabriel: See you later. Gabriel: Hey, Grace. Here I am. Gabriel: I knew you'd miss me, so I came back. Gabriel: I've got some things I need to do. Gabriel: I'll be back later. Grace Grace: Mmmm-hmmm. I bet. Just a minute. Grace: It lives, I see. Do you want to speak with "Lolita"? Grace: I'm sorry, but Gabriel is a lout...I mean, he's out. Grace: You know, you could do better. I know I don't know you, but you could do better. Bu-bye. Grace: Good morning. You look like hell. Did you have another nightmare last night? Grace: I told you, it's that Voodoo book you're researching. That stuff can seriously screw with your karma. Grace: You mean yoru read-ER? She lives in Wisconsin, doesn't she? Grace: Hey, what goes on in your bed stays in your bed, as far as I'm concerned. I have messages for you when you want them. Grace: Leave my coat alone, Gabriel. Grace: You'd never know it by the women you date. Grace: If you try to look down my shirt one more time, I'm leaving. Grace: I know what you're trying to refresh, and it isn't your memory. Get down. Grace: Gabriel, that's all the change I have. Touch it, and you can kiss your hand good-bye! Grace: Knock yourself out. Grace: Hmmm. Did you know that medieval legends about dragons and giant worms are actually based on snakes? You know, dragons, devils, sea monsters—they've always been associated with snakes. Grace: That's nice. Kind of creepy, though. Who's the author? Grace: Good. You're beginning to look a bit scruffy. Grace: No, Sherlock. Just bring it back when we get the next estate shipment. Grace: Do what? Grace: What's up? Grace: Yeah. You should cut that mop of yours and throw that stuff away. Grace: They're called tweezers. You know, you should get out more. Grace: It's your flashlight. You know, something you can actually turn on. Grace: What, the magnifying glass? It makes things look big. Out to impress a girl, are you? Grace: That goes without saying. Grace: Don't hurry back on my account. Grace: Uh-huh. Grace: The excitement of seeing you is killing me. Grace: Oh boy. Party time. Grace: See ya. Grace: Really? I forgot you were gone. Grace: Good luck. Grace: Have fun. Bruno Bookshelf (close-up) World of Snakes German Poetry (Das Lyrik Vol 10 Heinz Ritter) Dictionary (German-English Dictionary) THE PERFECT HUNTER Snakes can hunt in total darkness. They can use their sight to find their prey, but they also hunt by vibration. They are attracted to vibrations, hoping for an easy meal. They are often drawn to motors or machines for this reason. Drei Drachen Heinz Ritter Drei Drachen kriechen in meinen Schlaf, Die Seele woll'n sie lebendig zum Fraß. Feurigen Atems, gespaltener Zunge genießen sie jedes Mahl. Non-useable: Faust Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Siddhartha Hermann Hesse Also Sprach Zarathustra Friedrich Nietzsche NOLA (sticker) Note: Das Lyric has some other text on spine which is difficult ot make out. Counter (close-up) *Sexy Picture *Self-Help Books *Hairspray *Snow Glob *Dragon *Mary Statue *Tweezers *Rabbit's Foot *Blake Backlash Books Magnifying Glass *Newspaper Article *Mask *Gloves *Garter *Catalog *Grace's Resume *Keychains Fear of Commitment How to Change Your Luck Steven Corvey One Is Not A Lonely Number To Hunt the Night Black Blacklash Evening Art Clases New Orleans School for New Yorkers Ed Doomed When Bad Boys Love Bad Girls New Orleans guidebook Black Blacklash The Barber's Revenge Black Blacklash Blood on the Mississippi Germany Hard Times for Small Bookshop T-Shirts Catalogue Call me! Bunny St. George Books Grace Nakimura 103 Clinton, New York, 212 555-1212 Objective: To Work in New Orleans For the Summer at a Publishing Job. Educaiton Experience Vocational Skills Newspapers Day 1 New Orleans Times Friday, June 18, 1993 Voodoo Murders Terrify Residents Six murders in two months have pushed the residents of New Orleans into a cold state of fear. The crimes have been dubbed "The Voodoo murders' due to the ritual trappings found at the crime scenes. The police have no leads, but they said in a press statement today that hte victims are all out-of-towners. That's cold comfort for natives, who have been locking their doors at night and leaving the once rollicking streets of the French Quarter deserted. The mayor has promised a swift resolution to the case, but so far neither the NOPD or the perpetrator seem to be listening. Narrator: Potential storms ahead. Proceed with caution and do not get involved with anything new at this time. Horoscopes Aquarius Potential storms ahead. Proceed with caution and do not get involved with anything new at this time. Day 2 New Orleans Times Saturday, June 19, 1993. A Walk Through Jackson Square Tourists and residents alike love Jackswon Square, the French Quarter park that is all thing to all people. It's a respite from the heat, a spot for a picnic lunch, a place to walk the dog or sell one's artistic talents. You can lounge on the grass and enjoy a rendition of "Saints" in true NOLA style any day of the week. Few know that the history of Jackson Square is a bloody one. Called "La Plaza d'Armas" under French rule, it was used for public executions - firing squads, hangings and even impalement and breaking on the wheel. It's a reminder that the dark side of New Orleans is never far away. Horoscopes Aquarius Chances of a dark star rising on this day. Do not trust your instincts. Gabriel's Bedroom Hotspots Exit Books Bathroom Cabinet Bathroom Typewriter Lamp Radio Desk Garbage Bin Bills Chair Fridge Black Shirt Shirts Poster Flashlight Phone Dresser Lamp Painting Bed Rug Narrator Narrator: Several dozen books, including a few of Gabriel's novels, occupy the shelves above his desk. Narrator: Gabriel doesn't feel like reading right now. Narrator: The typewriter is beginning to accumulate cobwebs. Narrator: The typewriter is too heavy to lug around. Narrator: An office chair waits for Gabriel to sit down and write something. Narrator: If Gabriel sat down, he might actually have to write something. Narrator: Gabriel's desk has been gathering dust since he wrote his last novel. Narrator: Bills from last Christmas gather dust on the door. Narrator: Gabriel couldn't pay those bills when they were due, and he can't pay them now. Narrator: The wastebasket overflows with crumpled pages of mediocre glory. Narrator: Gabriel's mini-stereo isn't exactly high-fidelity. Then again, neither is he. Narrator: Gabriel likes subdued lighting in his studio. Narrator: The carpet was Gran's. She gave it to Gabriel to cheer the place up. Narrator: The medicine cabinet contains a few old prescriptions, personal hygiene stuff, and lots of hair products. Narrator: There's nothing else that Gabriel needs from the medicine cabinet. Narrator: A little cold bubbly and brie cheese is about all Gabriel's fridge ever has in it. Narrator: The closet is loaded with white T-shirts. There's one black button-down—for those fancy occasions. Narrator: An abundance of white T-shirts. Narrator: It's Gabriel's bed, unmade as usual. Narrator: A poster on the wall advertises Mardi Gras, the biggest party of the year in New Orleans. Narrator: There's a flashlight on the dresser. This building's wiring leaves a lot to be desired. Narrator: The dresser holds a meager supply of underwear and thirty-eight pairs of mismatched socks. Narrator: The phone is cheap but functional. Gabriel Gabriel: Should I feel guilty? Gabriel: Naaah. Gabriel: Can't Writer's block. Gabriel: If I threw those pages away, they weren't worth reading. Gabriel: I'll just leave it on. Gabriel: My bathroom. I've got to get around to cleaning up in there. Gabriel: I don't need to, thanks. Gabriel: I'll take this hair gel. You never know when you'll need a touch up. Gabriel: Women! Gabriel: All my clothes look the same, so why change them? Gabriel: Hmm. I might be able to use this black shirt. Gabriel: It's no use. I can't sleep. Gabriel: "Let Sleeping Lions Lie." I got that cheap at a garage sale. Always had at thing for lions. Gabriel: I might need a flashlight. Radio Announcer The Creole Grande Dames will hold their annual Gardenia Festival and tea this coming Tuesday at the Sons of Burgundy Hall. Admission is free. Do you have men problems? Someone put a hex on you? Call Sister Cross. Through the power of love and the Lord Jesus Christ she can fix what's ailin' you. You're listening to KLEB in New Orleans, where we play the best music twenty-four hours a day. At Giant Discount Book Store, we discount every title fifty percent. When you see our selection and prices, you'll never want to shop with those little guys again. Reverand Bob I want you to take ahold of your prayer clothes. Better yet, take ahold of your radio, and let's do a miracle! But first, I want to talk about doing what's right. Those of you out there listening to these radio waves of comfort—you know what I'm talking about. Everyday this program reaches out into the darkness and pulls lost souls from the grasp of the devil himself! Now I don't have to tell you that the Lord's work doesn't come cheap, my friends. So I want you to get up, right now, take out an envelope, fill it with whatever you can, and send it—today! We both know that's doing what's right. I ask you, my friends, have you done your share today? Or are you being carried by those dedicated souls who support this ministry with their generous gifts and offerings? Remember, my friends; Faith that costs nothing, does nothing! Simply send your gifts of faith to Reverend Bob, and your name will be blessed, hallelujah! That's it for this week, Friends. Enjoy the wonderful, wonderful music, and may God watch over you. Grace *Gabriel! Shut that refrigerator, please! Oh, I can smell it from here! St. Louis Cathedral Hotspots Flags Cherub Altar Confessionals (x2) Exit to Map Exit to Jackson Square Narrator Narrator: Flags of the world are displayed from the upper story. A promotion of universal harmony, no doubt. Narrator: At least the cherub is an aesthetic way of asking for donations. Narrator: Gabriel might need the goodwill, but he can't afford to make a donation right now. Narrator: Curtained confessions are a subtle, old-fashioned presence on the left of the nave. Narrator: Someone is in that confessional. Gabriel will have to wait. Narrator: The chancel of St. Louis consists of a raised dais, an altar, two pedestals, and a choir area. Narrator: Someone is in that confessional. Gabriel will have to wait. Gabriel Crash Jackson Square Hotspots Fence (x5) Flowers (x6) Bench (x4) Horse Buff Dude Jazz Band Mime Drummer Woman Jazz Band Cajun Band Motorcycle Cop Exit to Cathedral Exit to Map Narrator Narrator: A bronze statue of Andrew Jackson marks the center of Jackson Square. Narrator: A wrought-iron fence surrounds the Jackson statue. Narrator: Benches provide a quiet spot for resting in the park. Narrator: It's one of those mimes. Oh, boy. Narrator: Since Gabriel can't read lips, he's disinclined to start a conversation. Narrator: People seem to be enjoying the park, despite the lack of sunshine. Narrator: A lone drummer beats out a haunting rhythm on a large African drum. Narrator: A Cajun band, inventive as always with their instruments, is having a good old time on the lawn. Funny how catchy that toe-tapping can be. Narrator: The jazz band is pretty good. Of course, most jazz bands in New Orleans are. Narrator: The band isn't paying any attention to Gabriel. Narrator: A police officer is either off-duty or patrolling the park. Or both. Narrator: Gabriel prefers his own bike. Besides, not even Mosely couldn't get him out of that one! Gabriel Gabriel: Nice flowers. Not that a real man would notice something like that. Gabriel: I don't need any flowers. They'd probably just get crushed on my bike anyway. Gabriel: I would if I had enough time to... do it properly. Gabriel: He's not my type. Woman Well, I never! Leave me alone, you, you... you MAN! Bruiser Bruiser: You white-faced geek! You wanna eat my fist? Band Member Band Member: Knock it off, you, before I shove this washboard down your throat! Bass Player Say WHAT? Motorcycle Cop Dispatch Ambulance Outside Police Station Front New Orleans Police Department Police Hotspots Other Building Alleyway Window (x6) Police Motorcycles Mosely's Office Police Station Enter Police Station Exit to Map Narrator Narrator: The police station is in a classic French Quarter building. Narrator: Those motorcycles belong to the precinct. They're not nearly as cool as Gabriel's bike. Narrator: Gabriel has his own bike. Narrator: The front windows have iron half grills on them. As if anyone would try to break into a police station. Narrator: It's another municipal building, but not one that Gabriel has any interest in. Narrator: That's Mosely's Office. Gabriel Girls Alleyway Hotspots Graffiti Other Building Mosely's Office Window Exit Alleyway (x2) Narrator Narrator: It's another municipal building, but not one that Gabriel has any interest in. Narrator: If Gabriel wants to talk to Mosely, he can go in through the front door! Gabriel Gabriel: I should add "Mosely to the hat. Gabriel: That window leads to Mosely's office. Police Station Hotspots Exit Portrait Garbage Can Gate Bulletin Board Copier Thermostat Mirror Mosely's Office Franks Frick Inbox Camera Counter Officer (black man) Thermostat (close-up) Don't touch! Up Down 70.1 Narrator Narrator: Interesting design for a trash can. Must have been on sale at Cops-R-Us. Narrator: It's not going to look any better somewhere else. Narrator: A portrait of the New Orleans Chief of Police—a fine, upstanding citizen. In other words, nothing like Gabriel. Narrator: A uniformed officer of the N.O.P.D. Narrator: A swinging door connects the lobby and office areas. Narrator: There's a photocopy machine in the office area. Narrator: There's no reason to photocopy that. Narrator: The bulletin board is littered with everything from wanted posters to flyers. Narrator: There's a temperature gauge on the wall near Mosely's office. Narrator: Gabriel can't do that from the front lobby. Narrator: The mirror reflects. That's all it does. Narrator: She probably wouldn't cooperate. Narrator: The desk sergeant looks like a poster boy for heart disease—30 extra pounds between his armpits and his belt, and a complexion the consistency of gray oatmeal. Narrator: In other words, a typical product of good Southern cooking. Narrator; Gabriel is standing in the lobby of his friend Mosely's precinct. It smells like a cross between a hospital and a brewery. Narrator: It's an inbox. Narrator: There's nothing of interest in the inbox at the moment. Narrator: That camera looks professional. Narrator: He doesn't seem interested in that. Gabriel Gabriel: Hey. Gabriel: Oh. Sorry. Gabriel: Oh, is this private? Sorry. Gabriel: She's not bad. Gabriel: But I wouldn't mind trying. Gabriel: Got a fork lift? Gabriel: Got a second, Officer? Gabriel: Can I bother you again, Officer? Frick Frick: No one goes back there until I say so, mister. Frick: Hey! Get out from back there! Frick: What can I do ya for? Frick: What is it this time? Franks Officer Officer: Hey. Lake Pontchartrain Hotspots Lake Pontchartrain Clay Police Tape Tracks Marks Blood Vegetation (x2) Exit to Map Tracks (closeup) Marks ? Scale Gabriel Mosely Malia Officer Mosely's Office Hotspots Window (x2) Microwave Filing Cabinet (x2) Chair (x2) Bookcase Bulletin Board Wall Mosely Desk Books Phone Exit Gabriel Mosely Franks Outside Gedde Mansion Hotspots Lawn (x2) Roses (x2) Hedges (x2) Shutters Mansion Windows Trees Enter Gedde Mansion Exit to Map Gabriel Butler Malia Gedde Mansion Dixieland Drug Store Hotspots Gris-Gris Wall Poster Mask Mannequin Case (x3) Shelf (x2) High John Jars Sign Register Bowls (x2) Sand Willy Gabriel Willy Madame Cazaunoux Dog Voodoo Museum Hotspots Whip Fan Drummer Knife Painting Flags Wall Snake Gourd Totem Pole Shrine Candles Skull Drump Wishing Stump Shrine (close-up) Hotspots Flyer Skull Cross Black Candle Coffin Wine Voodoo Doll Exit to Map Gabriel Dr. John Interrogation/Conversations Common Topics Voodoo Voodoo Murders New Orleans Chat Himself/Herself Exit Grace Topics Voodoo Research Messages Request Research Gabriel Grace Frick Topics Photographs Detective Mosely Crime Scene Check out Malia Gedde I can't think of anything. Gabriel Frick Frick: He left for the day. Sorry. Mosely Topics Gabriel Mosely Willy Topics Gabriel Willy Dr. John Topics Gabriel Dr. John Category:Transcripts